Unfated
by Harukieru39Z
Summary: Ketika nafsu membuatmu buta, berararti kau akan menanggung resiko yang fatal? BLIND LOVE? Maybe... /Hukum karma berlaku di sini/ WARNING INSIDE! Chapter 1 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Unfated

You know why I put this story in rate M rite?

So,

Don't like don't read

.

.

Prologue

.

.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, untuk sekian kalinya tubuhku di jamah olehnya.

"Ahh.. hnnn..."

Desahanku menjadi pengiring permainanmu. Setiap sentuhan yang kau berikan membuat tubuhku bagai _jelly._

"Hngg.. Alois aku mencintaimu... aku men—ahh.."

Bersama desahan nafasmu di leherku yang membuat tubuhku makin memanas di buatnya. Gerakan pinggulmu yang semakin cepat menyentuhku jauh di dalam sana. Aku hanya dapat merasa bahwa aku berada sangat dekat dengan surga. Surga yang selalu kau berikan padaku setiap harinya. Walau pada awalnya kau akan memperlakukanku dengan kasar.. tapi pada akhirnya kau akan memperlakukanku dengan lembut. Membisikkan kata-kata cinta yang nakal di telingaku.

Lagi. Untuk sekian kalinya kau menempelkan bibirmu pada bibir tipisku. Menjulurkan lidahmu ke dalam mulutku dan memanjanya dengan menyapu rongga mulutku dengan lidah kenyalmu yang hangat. Melumat bibirku dengan beringas lalu menjilatnya dengan lembut.

"Mmhh.. nnhhhh.."

Desahku di sela-sela ciuman yang kita lakukan. Aku mempererat kalunganku di lehermu saat untuk sekian kalinya kau membuatku melayang lebih jauh lagi. Juga saat tanganmu menggenggam tempat paling sensitifku. Ah.. ini semua membuatku mabuk.

Pria bermanik _gold _yang paling ku kenal itu kembali merengkuh tubuh kurusku. Ia merangkak di atas tubuhku dan menautkan jemari kurusnya pada setiap sela tanganku. Pinggulnya mulai ia gerakkan kembali.

"Hnn.. C-Claudhhhh... ahh.. hah.."

"Jangan tutup matamu.. ah.." ucapnya dengan nafas yang memburu juga peluh yang berjatuhan dari dahinya.

Deru nafasnya yang hangat menampar wajah dinginku yang penuh dengan peluh. Jujur, sebenarnya aku sudah tak sanggup lagi. Tapi, kalau bukan Claude yang mengakhirinya... aku takut ia marah padaku.. seperti malam-malam yang lalu.

"Ahhhhnnn!"

Taringnya menancap di leherku. Di lanjutkan dengan lidahnya yang kembali menyapu leher putihku yang kini penuh dengan bercak kemerahan dan beberapa luka gigitan. Semua yang ia lakukan membuatku gila! Ia membuatku candu akan dirinya. Begitu menggilainya hingga aku rela memberikan tubuhku padanya. Padahal.. dia itu, calon ayah baruku. Ya benar, maksudku pacar ibuku.

Dan pada akhirnya pria yang 11 tahun lebih tua dariku itu akan ambruk di sampingku tanpa melepas pagutan tangan kami. Mata kami bertemu pandang.

"Tidurlah..." ucapnya membelai rambutku. Pandangan matanya begitu lembut menusuk mataku yang mulai meredup.

Aku tersenyum dan Claude menarik tubuhku kedalam pelukannya. Saat-saat ia memperlakukanku dengan begitu hangatnya membuatku makin tak ingin melepaskannya. Seadainya dia bukan calon ayahku yang baru. Seandainya kami bertemu lebih awal. Seandainya aku yang berada di posisi ibuku. Mungkin aku sudah menikah dan hidup bahagia bersamanya sejak dulu.

**END OF PROLOGUE**

**Hola!** Author keras kepala ini malah nge-_posted _fic baru. Padahal yang fic _Love? _belum kelar.#DORR# Entah kenapa otak saya sedang menampung ide baru dan tak dapat fokus saat menulis lanjutan fic lama. Hehe. Ok! Selesai basa-basinya!

**NEXT CHAP, **merupakan cerita sebenarnya yaitu chapter 1. Di chapter 1 merupakan flashback bagaimana Alois bisa 'bersama' dan awal 'kedekatannya' dengan calon ayah barunya. Tapi inget lo! mereka kan belum menyandang status 'anak' dan 'bapak', jadi ini **BUKAN** _father complex_ atau-_apalahnamanya, masa bodoh_- ya! Saya takut ini jadi kedengaran seperti itu. -_-|| **DAN**! Saya memang tidak begitu suka menjelaskan dengan detail apa yang para chara lakukan-_kalolagikumatlainceritahehe_- (?) saat melakukan 'itu'.-youknowwhatImean-. Jadi, jangan salahkan saya kalau anda tak merasa puas dengan adegan-adegan seperti 'itu' yang akan saya buat selanjutnya.

_**Final words...**_

_**Keep it or delete it?**_

Yang gak review saya aduin ke Sae ma Kusabi biar kalian dihantuin! :P becanda kok..~

**^_^ RnR ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Unfated

You know why I put this story in rate M rite?

So,

Don't like don't read

.

.

_**Flashback**_

11 tahun yang lalu ayah bercerai dengan ibu. Alasannya karena perusahaan ayah bangkrut. Hanya dengan alasan sepele itu, ibu memaksa ayah untuk menceraikannya dan meminta pada ayah agar hak asuh anak berada di tangannya. Aku yang saat itu hanya seorang bocah berumur 9 tahun tak bisa ikut campur dan tak mau ikut campur dalam urusan seperti itu. Dan sebenarnya, aku benar-benar ingin ayah yang mengasuhku. Lalu, aku hanya berpikir, jika sejak awal memang tak mencintai sepenuh hati, kenapa mereka menikah? Apakah karena Nafsu? Uang? Kekayaan? Status?

Sejak berpisah dengan ayah, ibu membawaku pergi ke London. Meninggalkan rumah dan semua kehidupan mewah yang pernah kami rasakan. Di London, kami tinggal di sebuah rumah yang tak terlalu besar yang merupakan rumah peninggalan almarhum ibunya ibuku, a.k.a nenekku. Aku pernah ke rumah ini sebelumnya saat umurku 4 tahun dan aku cukup menyukai tinggal disini. Aku juga melanjutkan sekolahku di sebuah sekolah biasa. Jauh dari kata 'elit' yang biasanya kurasakan. Dan aku sadar, aku harus belajar beradaptasi dengan semua ini.

Ibu melamar pekerjaan ke beberapa perusahaan di London. Karena saat itu umur ibuku masih 31 tahun dan berlatar belakang keluarga dan pendidikan yang bagus, ibu diterima disebuah perusahaan yang cukup ternama di London. Semua itu mengubah kehidupan kami karena pendapatan ibu yang lumayan besar. Paling tidak, kami dapat merasakan kehidupan 'mewah' itu sekali lagi.

Kalau tidak salah, setelah 3 tahun bekerja di sana, ibu mulai membawa teman pria ke rumah. Rata-rata berwajah tampan walau bisa ku lihat mereka sudah berumur. Ada juga yang berumur di bawah ibu. Walaupun begitu, aku tetap tidak suka melihat mereka. Mereka tak menganggapku ada. Menganggapku hanya sebuah boneka pajangan yang sengaja ibu simpan. Hanya menyapaku dan memberikanku permen dan berbisik di telingaku untuk tidak mengganggu mereka dengan ibuku. Dan _hell yeah_, mereka kira aku mudah terjerat tipuan mereka itu? Aku tau, ibuku masih muda dan terlihat cantik, dan mereka hanya menginginkan tubuh ibu. Aku yakin itu.

Selama itu juga ibu di buat menangis dan galau saat pria-pria bangsat itu memutuskan hubungan mereka. Mencampakkan ibu bagai barang bekas yang tak berguna lagi. Dan aku benci saat-saat seperti itu terjadi. Namun ibu tetap bersikeras kalau dia akan mendapatkan sosok ayah yang pantas untuknya dan untukku. Tapi, di hatiku Cuma ada satu ayah. Yaitu ayahku. Ayah yang diceraikan ibu. Tanpa ada 'ayah' aku tak akan ada di sini. Aku tak akan seperti Alois yang sekarang ini.

Musim berganti musim. Aku tumbuh layaknya para remaja normal. Tubuhku bertambah tinggi. Mulai mengencani seorang wanita, memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang besar dan banyak lagi. Dan sejujurnya, aku tak pernah meminta mereka untuk berkencan denganku. Tapi mereka yang memintaku berkencan dengan mereka. Ini semua karena aku takut terluka. Aku takut tersakiti. Aku takut ditolak, walau aku tahu aku merupakan salah satu cowok populer disekolah. Tapi tetap saja, setelah semua pengalamanku yang melihat ibuku tersakiti karena cinta, aku jadi menganggap cinta itu mengerikan. Cinta itu pembunuh berdarah dingin! Aku tak ingin jatuh cinta. Aku tak ingin terlibat dengan yang namanya cinta.

Dan 2 tahun lalu, tepatnya saat aku menginjak 18, di malam yang bersalju itu ibu mengenalkanku dengan pacar barunya—katanya.

Yah, menurutku pria itu—_well_, tampan. Kacamata yang membingkai wajah tirusnya, manik berwarna _gold_ yang indah, tinggi dan memiliki tubuh yang proposional. Dan lagi, pria itu merupakan satu-satunya pria yang paling sopan diantara semua pria yang pernah ibu kenalkan denganku.

"Alois, ini pacar ibu yang baru! Claude namanya. Claude ini Alois, putraku! Dia manis kan!" ujar ibuku dengan senangnya. Terlihat dari senyum yang terus mengembang di wajah ibuku yang masih terlihat muda dan cantik di usianya yang hampir memasuki kepala 4.

"Hai.. Alois.." sapa pria yang lebih tinggi dariku itu. Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. Masih terpukau melihat ketampanannya. _Dimana ibu dapatkan pria ini? _

"Doakan ibu dan Claude langgeng ya Sayang! Hihi.."

Yah, itulah kata-kata yang paling ku ingat yang keluar dari mulut ibu. Dan benar saja, hubungan mereka langgeng sampai sekarang. Tapi... 'langgeng' dalam artian lain. Sekilas, melihat mereka berdua memang terlihat sebagai sepasang kekasih. Ya, itu secara nyata dan yang terlihat! Tapi, di balik semua itu tersimpan rahasia besar yang hanya aku dan Claude yang tau. Rahasia yang selalu membuatku merasa bersalah pada ibu dan Tuhan. Rahasia itu... kami... berpacaran.

Kejadian itu terjadi beberapa bulan setelah ibu dan Claude pacaran. Claude sering datang ke rumah sekedar untuk berkunjung bertemu ibu ataupun membawakan makanan ataupun barang-barang yang menurutku tak berguna. Aku juga tau mereka sudah pernah melakukan 'itu'_. _Aku juga tau itu setelah tak sengaja mendengar 'suara-suara' ganjil dari kamar ibuku saat aku hendak ke dapur untuk minum di suatu malam. Dan aku tak pernah mempersalahkan atupun membahas soal itu pada mereka. Toh mereka sama-sama cinta. Dan kali ini aku yakin kalau Claude adalah pria yang tepat untuk mendampingi ibuku. Selain itu, Claude juga memperlakukanku dengan baik. Ia menyayangiku bagai anak sendiri. Memberiku hadiah, kadang mengantar ataupun menjemputku ke kampus, juga membelai kepalaku dengan sayang seperti 'ayahku' dulu. Dan itu membuatku begitu menghormati dan menyayanginya.

Tapi, semua perasaan itu harus goyah saat suatu ketika ia mulai memperlakukanku layaknya seorang kekasih? Claude sering datang ke rumah ketika tak ada ibu. Ia juga sering menjemputku dan mengajakku jalan-jalan. Dan.. ia sering menelfon dan mengirimiku sms dengan isi yang menurutku 'tak wajar' bagi seorang pria yang akan menjadi ayahku kelak. Aku mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Hingga suatu ketika, saat ibu belum pulang kerja, ia berani menyentuhku. Menciumku di bibir juga belakang telinga dan tengkukku. Aku tak mengerti apa yang ia lakukan. Yang jelas, aku hampir saja di perkosa kalau saat itu ibu tidak pulang. Tapi itu semua membuatku jadi penasaran dengan sosok Claude yang menurutku misterius.

Hubungan yang sebenarnya tak berstatus itu tiba-tiba menjadi memiliki sebuah 'status' saat aku harus pindah ke dekat kampusku berada karena jarak dari rumah ke kampus yang jauh. Aku mendapat uang yang cukup untuk menyewa apartemen di dekat kampus. Dan ternyata, di apartemen itu juga Claude tinggal. Bahkan kamar kami bersebelahan. Itu membuat intensitas bertemu kami jadi makin sering. Kadang ia menginap di kamarku atau sekedar berkunjung menumpang makan malam. Dan aku tak membiarkan ibu tau semua ini. Aku takut hubungan kami diketahui. Karena sejak saat ia berhasil memilikiku seutuhnya, aku tak ingin membagi Claudeku dengan siapapun. Bahkan dengan ibuku. Aku memang merasa bersalah pada ibu. Juga Tuhan. Karena aku mencintai seorang PRIA! Terlebih lagi, KEKASIH ibuku.

Dihitung dari hari jadian kami sampai sekarang, hubungan kami yang diam-diam sudah berjalan hampir setahun. Selama itu kami terus bersembunyi dari ibu. Pernah kami dipergoki ibu tengah berdua di sebuah cafe, dan untungnya ibu tak berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Padahal Claude sempat menyeka es krim vanilla yang menempel di sudut bibirku dan menggenggam tanganku. Entah ibu tak melihatnya atau pura-pura tidak tahu. Yang jelas aku bersyukur ibu tak mencurigai kami. Dan sejak saat itu, aku tarik semua ucapan burukku tentang cinta. Cinta itu menkjubkan! Membuatku merasa terisi dan mewarnai hidupku yang monoton dan _monochrome_. Membuatku menginginkan dan di inginkan. Cinta membuatku berdebar. Tersenyum saat memikirkan sosok yang ku cinta. Cinta, itu... penyemangat.

_**End of Flashback**_

**XX NOW XX**

"Alois! Kami mau ke karaoke, kau mau ikut?" ajak beberapa teman.

"Ah maaf. Aku sudah ada janji. Lain kali saja." Jawab Alois melambaikan tangannya pada teman-temannya. Ya, dia sudah punya janji yang sangat penting! Claude mengajaknya makan malam di hotel dan sekarang ia harus buru-buru ke hotel tempat mereka janji bertemu. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Alois berdebar. Apalagi setelah bertemu dengan Claude nanti.

"Taxi!" panggilnya. Setelah mobil berwarna kuning itu berhenti di depannya, ia segera masuk dan memberi instruksi pada sang sopir kemana sopir itu harus membawanya.

"_Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesana. Tunggu aku di lobby ya? w 3"—sent_

Tak lama ia menerima balasan dari Claude.

"Ia.. aku akan menunggumu di Lobby Sayang.."

OH! Sayang! Claude memanggilnya sayang!

Dan itu membuatnya tak sabar untuk bertemu kekasihnya itu.

.

Tak lama, ia tiba di tempat tujuannya dan langsung keluar dari taxi setelah membayar ongkos taxi. Memasuki hotel mewah itu, dirinya langsung di sambut oleh Claude. Ia hampir saja berteriak jika Claude tidak meraih tangannya dan langsung membawanya menuju lift.

"Kenapa kau terlihat senang sekali sayang?" tanya Claude saat mereka ada dalam Lift.

"He? Apa wajahku terlihat begitu?" tanya Alois yang di balas Claude dengan mengecup punggung tangannya.

Alois tersenyum mendapat kecupan di dahinya. Baru saja mereka hendak menempelkan bibir mereka, pintu lift terbuka dan untungnya tak ada orang saat itu.

"Haha.. kita lanjutkan nanti. Sekarang ayo kita makan." Ajak Claude. Ia meraih tangan Alois dan menggenggam tangan itu tanpa takut di cap sebagai 'gay' oleh orang lain. Buat apa ditutup-tutupin. Mereka memang menjalani hubungan seperti itu kok.

"Makan yang banyak. Akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk kuliah dan tak memperhatikan kondisi tubuhmu. Kau tambah kurus loh.." ujar Claude saat mereka tiba di meja mereka.

"Bukannya itu karena 'salahmu'? Setiap malam kau akan datang dan mengajakku untuk melakukan 'itu'.." goda Alois.

"Hahaha.. saat ini aku benar-benar ingin memakanmu untuk makanan penutupku. Jadi, cepat makan yang banyak.."

"Heh? Dasar _pervert_..! hihi.." tawa Alois mengiris salmon _steak'_nya.

**XXX**

Alois selesai dengan makan malamnya, begitu juga dengan Claude. Si iris _gold _langsung menuntun jalan menuju ke arah _lift_. Begtu memasuki _lift_, jari kurusnya langsung menekan tombol kelantai 14.

"Eh? Kenapa keatas? Bukannya kita mau pulang ya?" tanya Alois heran pada pria di sampingnya.

"Aku sudah memesan kamar. Malam ini kita habiskan di hotel, hmm? Bagaimana?"

"Eh? Un.."angguk Alois pelan diikuti rona merah dipipinya. Tangannya juga ikut menggenggam tangan Claude yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangannya lebih erat.

TING!

Sebuah bel berbunyi ketika pintu _lift_ terbuka. Claude langsung menarik tangan mungil Alois tanpa melepas genggaman tangan mereka. Alois tak ingin berkata apapun saat ini. Membayangkan apa yang akan ia 'lakukan' di kamar nanti dengan kekasihnya itu membuatnya deg-degan walau sudah melakukan 'kegiatan' itu berkali-kali.

Mereka tiba di sebuah kamar bernomor 235. Claude mengarahkan kartu yang menjadi kunci pembuka kamar itu kearah sebuah alat sensor. Tak berapa lama sebuah bunyi 'piip piip' terdengar dan pintu menjadi tak terkunci. Dengan langkah yang tak terburu-buru Claude menyeret kakinya masuk kedalam kamar bernuansa modern minimalis itu. Semua di dominasi dengan warna hitam, merah dan putih untuk perabotan dan untuk dinding diselimuti _wallpaper_ berwarna hitam putih bercorak bunga yang melingkar-lingkar. Tepat di sebelah kiri kasur ada sebuah jendela besar yang membentang menampakkan pemandangan malam kota London yang indah luar biasa dari luar.

"Waaaah~ seleramu bagus juga Claude. Aku suka kamar ini!" ucap Alois duduk di tepi kasur menghadap kearah jendela. Claude yang tengah melepas jasnya menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap pria _blonde _yang memunggunginya.

"Aku tau kau akan suka kamar ini Sayang.." jawab Claude dengan suaranya yang melembut.

"Hmm.. hei Claude! Kau merasa tidak kalau kita ini.." Alois menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk menarik napas.

"Kalau kita ini apa Sayang?" tanya Claude ikut duduk disampingnya. Jasnya yang telah ia buka membuatnya hanya mengenakan kemeja abu-abu berlengan panjang yang tiga kancing teratasnya sengaja ia buka. Ia juga sudah melepas kacamatanya dan meletakkannya di meja tadi.

"Ngg,.. kalau kita ini seperti sedang.. _Honeymoon_. Ehehe.." cengir Alois. Claude membalas dengan mengecup pipi kanan Alois yang berada disampingnya. Lalu berkata dengan suara yang semakin lembut..

"Tentu Sayang. Sesuai perkataanmu. Kita sedang _honeymoon. _Kau pernah bilang ingin menikah denganku kan? Anggap saja kita sudah menikah. Dan ini hadiah _honeymoon_ yang terlambat kuberikan padamu.."

Chu~

Claude mengecup singkat bibir tipis Alois lalu menatap Alois tepat dimatanya.

"Kau selalu bisa membuatku tersipu.." ujar Alois mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Claude dan menaikkan sebelah kakinya ke paha Claude. Claude menyeringai senang seraya melingkarkankedua tangannya pada pinggul Alois dan membawanya pada ciuman panas yang membuat Alois mendesah.

"Hnn.. nghh.. nn" desah Alois. Claude membuat tangannya menekan kepala Alois untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lidah mereka saling bertautan dan bergantian menginvansi mulut mereka secara bergantian. Tangan Alois pindah turun kebawah untuk membuka kancing baju Claude, membuat tubuh atletisnya terekspos. Alois melempar sembarang kemeja Claude, enatah itu kelantai atau kemana, yang jelas saat ini ia terlalu sibuk untuk menikmati kegiatan yang ia lakukan saat itu.

Beberapa saat setelah ciuman pembuka malam penuh peluh mereka, Claude berbisik di telinga Alois dengan suara baritonnya yang merendah. Dan itu terdengar sangat seksi ditelinga Alois.

"Hei, kau kelihatan semangat malam ini? Ciuman tadi membuatku ingin segera memasukimu.."

Alois tersenyum. Sebelum Claude melanjutkan ciuman mereka kembali, Alois menginstrupsi.

"Tunggu! Ayo lepas baju dan celana dulu.." ajak Alois yang sukses membuat Claude menyeringai. Dengan jari yang bergetar Alois dengan terburu-buru membuka kancing bajunya. Tak lama kemudian, Alois terlihat hanya mengenakan celana dalamnya. Begitu juga dengan Claude.

"Eh? Hei.." panggil Alois saat ia merasakan Claude yang pindah duduk dibelakangnya. Memeluk tubuh rampingnya dari belakang.

"Malam ini ayo bermain dengan liar. Tak usah malu. Kita saling memanja. Bagaimana?"

Alois sempat diam, lalu perlahan ia menagangguk mengiyakan.

"Ahh! Ahhh.. Haa.. Ha'nnhh..." desah Alois saat jari-jari kurus Claude memilin kedua nipplenya. Membuatnya menggelinjang dan mendesah nikmat. Alois mengadah keatas dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada kekasihnya. Claude menerima tawaran lidah Alois untuk dimanja. Saling mengecup dan berbagi saliva. Mengecap rasa yang sama yang membuat mereka satu. Tangan kanan Alois merangkul leher Claude, sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menarik tangan kiri Claude yang tadinya memilin nipplenya untuk memanja adik kecilnya yang berada diantara selangkangannya.

"Mmmhh.. ngghh.. hhhnn" desahnya tertahan saat tangan kekasihnya itu meremas-remas gemas miliknya yang masih terbalut celana dalamnya. Kedua tangan Alois berpindah meremat rambut legam pria yang memberikannya surga dunia itu. Melumat dan memilin lidah kekasihnya itu makin liar hingga tetes-tetes saliva mengalir dari bibirnya.

"Hnngg!" desah Alois tertahan saat tangan Clude meremas miliknya dengan kuat dan melepaskannya diikuti dengan terlepasnya ciuman mereka. Claude pun membuka matanya yang sedari tadi ia pejamkan. _Cerulean _mereka bertemu pandang. Alois memberikan senyuman cerianya dengan mata yang terlihat sayu dan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Itulah yang kusuka. Kau selalu tersenyum apapun yang terjadi. Manis sekali..." ujar Claude ditelinga Alois. Alois sedikit tergelitik karena jilatan Claude ditelinganya.

"Aku kan emang manis.. ehehe.." balas Alois. Claude hanya membalas dengan mengecup kepalanya.

"Ah ya, sekarang giliranmu dulu. Ayo gantian. Kau boleh melakukan apapun.." ujar Claude. Alois mengangguk senang. Mereka pun mulai mengambil posisi. Claude beridiri dengan lutut yang menopang tubuhnya, sementara Alois merangkak tepat di depan adik kecil Claude.

"Ayo cepat Sayang lakukan tugas kesukaanmu.." perintah Claude mengelus miliknya yang terlihat menonjol terbalut celana dalam abu-abunya. Alois kembali mengangguk. Perlahan tangannya mengelus tonjolan pada permukaan celana dalam itu. Lalu membukanya perlahan dan menampakkan milik Claude yang besar terlihat sudah menegang, mengeluarkan cairan _precum_ di ujungnya. Alois menggenggam batang kekasihnya dan mengocoknya dengan tempo yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Lalu mengecup puncaknya pelan dan melahap penuh batang itu.

"Hhnn.. ahh.. ya.. begitu.. ahh..pintar.." ujar Claude dengan matanya yang sayu menikmati jiatan Alois pada miliknya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus kepala Alois dengan lembut agar membuatnya merasa nyaman sekaligus senang. Terkadang Claude juga menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan hingga membuat Alois tersedak dan tertohok. Selang beberapa menit, Alois melepaskan milik kekasihnya itu setelah sperma Claude tumpah di dalam mulutnya.

"Ah.. kemari. Duduk di antara selangkanganku."ajak Claude. Alois pun berpindah tempat dan duduk diantara selangkangan Claude dengan punggung bersandar pada tubuh pria itu.

"Apa kita akan melakukan 'itu' sekarang?" tanya Alois memastikan.

Claude mengangguk mengiyakan.

"yep.. kau benar. Angkat dan kangkang kedua kakimu ya?"

"un.."

Perlahan Alois mengangkat kedua kakinya dan mengangkangkannya diudara. Claude melebarkan bokong Alois, membuat liangnya yang sempit sedikit merekah. Perlahan Claude menempelkan dan menusuk-nusuk lubang _anal _Alois dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ah! P-pelan sedikit.. haa.." pinta Alois seraya menarik tangan Claude untuk bergerak secara perlahan. Claude sempat berhenti sejenak dan kemudian menurunkan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir Alois beberapa detik. Lalu melepasnya dan mengecup dahi Alois kemudian berbisik dengan suara seksinya.

"_Sorry dear... I'll do it slowly and gently then..." . _Alois yang mendengar itu tersenyum senang dan memejamkan matanya menikmati jamahan Claude yang membuatnya menggila. Desahan lemah terdengar keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Peluh yang mulai membanjiri tubuhnya membuat surainya terlihat lepek.

"AH! Hnn.. C-Claudeeee..~! hiks.. ah!" rengek Alois saat Claude menyentuh titik tersensitif 'nya di dalam sana. Tubuh pria berambut _Blonde _makin menegang dan bulir air mata pun turun dari pelupuknya.

"Hmm? Sabar _dear_.." ucap Claude menenagkan Alois. Jari kurusnya terus bergerak zig-zag di dalam liang Alois menyentuh suatu titik yang dapat membuat _partner'_nya itu menggelinjang nikmat. Dilihatnya kekasihnya itu menahan nikmat atau sakit—well entahlah—dengan menggigit jari tangannya.

"Mmm.. Aaaa...Nhhh! Claude!" pekik Alois diantara desahannya sambil meremat erat sprei lusuh dibawahnya saat ia klimaks. Sperma yang ia keluarkan mengenai wajah Claude karena posisi'nya. Dengan senang hati Claude menjilati sekitar mulutnya dengan lidah kenyalnya yang cukup panjang sambil menatap kearah sang kekasih tercinta dibawahnya.

"Hei.. biar kubersihkan.."ucapnya menarik leher Claude untuk merendah kearah wajahnya. Hanya merendah lo! Bibir mereka tidak sampai bertemu. Alois langsung menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilati bibir Claude. lalu mengecupnya singkat dan melanjutkan kegiatan 'bersih-bersih'nya ke bagian yang tak bisa Claude gapai dengan lidahnya. Pipi, hidung ah.. sekarang wajahnya sudah kembali bersih~

Claude pun segera menaikkan kepalanya kembali setelah Alois melepaskan pegangannya pada lehernya. Ia lihat Alois menukar posisinya menjadi duduk dan kemudian tersenyum lembut kearahanya. Dan itu... ah! Tidakkah ia tau kalau saja senyumannya itu selalu membuatnya bernafsu?

"Erhh.. Sial.. aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi!" ucap Claude mendorong tubuh Alois kebelakang yang membuatnya terbaring diatas kasur.

"Hmm? Eh?! Claude? Mau mengakhirinya sekarang?" tanya Alois yang melihat kakinya dikangkang oleh kekasihnya.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan sayang.."

Blush!

Wajah Alois yang sedari tadi sudah memerah, makin dibuat memerah karena mendengar pernyataan Claude barusan. Oh.. manisnya pria itu! Ia jadi makin jatuh cinta pada pria yang menjadi kekasih ibunya itu.

"...a-aku tidak keberatan sama sekali.." balas Alois membantu Claude melebarkan bokongnya dengan tangan kanannya. Claude tersenyum dan menatap kearah Alois sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan kekasihnya itu. Alois mengangguk sebagai jawaban 'yakin dan siapnya'. Dan tak lama kemudian.. ia dapat merasakan milik Claude yang masuk perlahan memenuhi liangnya.

"Uhh.." desah Claude pelan.

"Nhhh! Hnngg.. Claude~ hngg..." desahnya diantara rasa sakit yang membuatnya kembali membuat sudut matanya tergenang bulir air. Claude memasukkan miliknya lebih dalam lagi dan setelah hampir seluruh miliknya masuk, Claude menghentikan gerak pinggulnya. Ditatapnya Alois yang terengah-engah. Kemudian ia merangkak diatasnya dengan masing-masing tangannya menggenggam erat kedua tangan Alois dan mengecup pria dibawahnya untuk membuatnya merasa nyaman. Tak lama, Claude melepas ciuman mereka dan menatap Alois dengan mata sayunya.

"Apa aku boleh bergerak sekarang?"

"Un.." Alois pun mengangguk setuju. Claude membuat tubuhnya menopang pada sikunya. Sebelum ia menggerakkan pinggulnya, pria bermanik _Gold_ itu mengecup singkat dahi Alois. Alois kemudian tersenyum dan beberapa detik kemudian... _ringtone_ dari ponsel Claude berbunyi.

"Eh? Itu.." Ucap Alois yang membuat Claude membuka matanya lebar.

"Aishhhh! Ck..! Ibumu! Err—" Claude terlihat sangat kikuk saat itu. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang pastinya tak terasa gatal dan tak berani menatap kearah Alois. Hah~ dan Alois tau maksud dari semua itu.

Push—

"Sudahlah kau angkat saja... jangan katakan kita sedang bersama!" ucap Alois mendorong dada bidang Claude dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ah.. maafkan aku.." ujar Claude menarik keluar miliknya dari _anal _Alois dan bergerak turun dari kasur untuk mengambli ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja rias.

"Halo?"

Hah~ Padahal.. baru saja ia akan memasuki gerbang kenikmatan juga '_ringtone'_ menyebalkan itu harus berdering! Ugh! Ibu jahat..

"Ya. Iya.. aku akan segera kerumahmu setelah pulang _meeting _Sayang. Hmm.. aku mencintaimu. Ya.."

Oh.. kalian dengar itu? Sayang? Cinta? Dan.. kerumah? Urghh! Menyebalkan!

"Oh.. kenapa disini panas sekali ya? aishh.. huft! Hufttt!" ucap Alois dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat kuat sambil mengibaskan tangannya bagai kipas di samping wajahnya. Claude yang selesai dengan acara telfonannya langsung berjalan kearah kasur dan duduk di pinggirnya disamping Alois. Paha telanjang mereka saling menempel. Memberikan sensasi hangat yang menjalar ditubuh mereka masing-masing. Claude kembali memperhatikan kekasihnya yang mengoceh. Dia tau kalau saja Alois cemburu. Dan itu.. sangat lucu. Imut.

Chu~

Claude mengecup Alois disampingnya. Alois berhenti memanyunkan bibirnya dan menoleh kesamping kanannya untuk melihat kekasihnya.

"Maaf ya?" ujar Claude.

"A-apa yang perlu dimaafkan? Gak ada kok!" balas Alois dengan suara yang sedikit jengkel. Claude yang menyadari itu hanya tersenyum dan mengecup leher jenjang Alois dan memberi _kissmark_ disana.

"Enngg.. hentikan! _Mood_ku sudah hilang. Lain kali saja kita lanjutkan!" ucap Alois beranjak pergi dari posisi duduknya dan memungut seluruh pakaiannya yang tercecar di atas karpet beludru yang menjadi pijakannya.

"Kau marah? Aku tidak akan kerumah ibumu kalau begitu.." ujar Claude menyerahkan celana _jeans _milik kekasihnya. Oh.. ternyata pria itu menghampiri Alois untuk membantunya memungut pakainnya.

Sret.

Alois merampas celananya dari tangan Claude dan menatap pria yang menjadi kekasihnya itu dengan lekat. Meraih pipinya dan berjinjit untuk menyamai tinggi mereka dan mengecup bibir Claude singkat.

"Aku gak marah kok. Kau pergi saja sekarang. Dan... temui ibu. Oke?" suruh Alois dengan senyum manisnya yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya.

"Gak! Ini masih jam setengah sebelas kok. Biar aku yang antar kau pu—"

"Kubilang pergilah!"

"...". Suara Alois yang cukup tinggi mampu membuat Claude terdiam dengan wajah _shock_nya.

"Pergilah.. kau tidak ingin membuat ibu curiga kan? Kalau hubungan ini terbongkar maka semuanya berakhir. Kau.. juga aku. Sekarang.. mandilah duluan.. aku akan menyiapakn pakaianmu." Ucap Alois kembali dengan aktifitasnya memungut pakaian yang berserakan di atas karpet. Sementara Claude.. memilih untuk ke kamar mandi dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

.

.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka. Orang-orang pun bergegas keluar dari dalam lift. Begitu juga dengan Alois. Dengan langkah kecilnya ia berjalan dengan pelan menuju lobby dan akhrinya keluar dari hotel. Ponsel yang ia genggam bergetar di tangannya. Itu Claude.

"_Langsung pulang keapartemen. Jangan berkeliaran larut malam begini."_

Hm.. setidaknya ia mengkhawatirkanku.

"_Ya, akungantuk. Mau langsung pulang."—Sent._

Kenapa dia jadi sensitif begini? Padahal sebelumnya tidak seperti ini. Melihat Claude berciuman dengan Ibu saja dulu ia tidak marah. Apa karena hubungan mereka sudah hampir menginjak angka satu tahun? Atau.. karena ia terlanjur mencintai Claude dengan terlalu dalam? Entah. Mungkin ya mungkin juga tidak. Yang jelas ia takut kehilangan pria itu.

"Ah! Taxi!"panggilnya.

Sebuah mobil berwarna kuning pun berhenti di depannya. Alois pun segera masuk dan memberitahu harus kemana sang supir membawanya. Selama diperjalanan, Alois menyenderkan tubuhnya pada senderan bangku penumpang dan memikirkan sang kekasih.. yep! Claude Faustus.

**XXX**

"Nhh..Haa.. haa.. hihi.. Claude.. kenapa ciumanmu itu selalu membuat tubuhku bagai tak bertulang! Hihiii~"

"Benarkah? Haha.. kau terlalu berlebihan Irene.. mmhh.." lagi. Dua sosok dewasa itu kembali dengan ciuman panas mereka diatas sofa di ruang keluarga. Irene mengalungkan tangannya pada leher jenjang Claude dan membiarkan tangan kekar Claude bertengger di pinggul dan punggungnya.

Chu~ Chu~

Suara kecipak permainan lidah mereka tertutupi oleh suara TV yang menyala sedikit kuat di ruangan itu. Dan beberapa menit kemudian ciuman yang membakar tubuh dua insan itudilepas oleh Claude. Benang saliva pun terputus dan membuatnya melekat di sudut bibir mereka masing-masing. Melihat wajah Irene yang tersenyum setelah ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan, Claude teringat akan Alois. Senyum dan ekspresi wajah mereka begitu sama. Dan itu membuatnya ingin bertemu Alois.

Claude kembali menurunkan kepalanya dan hendak menyesap leher jenjang Irene. Namun, wanita berparas cantik itu langsung menghindar dan tertawa kecil.

"Ohoho~ maafkan aku _darling_.. aku sedang 'itu'. hehe.. kita tidak bisa melakukannya saat ini sampai seminggu kedepan. Maafkan aku ya..~" ucap Irene dengan suara khasnya sambil menggelenjot manja ditangan Claude.

"Ohh.. ya, syukurlah. Setidaknya kau 'dapat' bulan ini." ucap Claude menyamankan posisi duduknya dan mengambil _remote _TV di atas meja di depannya.

"Haha.. eumm.. hei! kapan kita akan menikah? Aku kesepian tinggal dirumah sebesar ini sendirian. Alois sudah mandiri diluar sana. aku sendirian.."

"Hmm.. tunggulah beberapa bulan lagi.. aku janji kali ini kita akan menikah." Ujar Claude yang fokus dengan acara TV di depannya.

"Ehh~? Benarkah? Kau janji ya Sayang?" pekik Irene dengan gembira.

"Hmm.. iya Sayang.."

"Yayy! Asyik! Setelah itu aku mau kita bulan madu di Paris! Lalu..."

Menikah. Dengan begitu dua orang yang saling mencintai akan terikat oleh cincin pernikahan. Yang artinya tidak akan ada lagi kebebasan. Kalau ia menikah dengan Irene a.k.a ibunya Alois, bagaimana nasib hubungannya dengan anak itu? Dan dengan begitu, Ia akan menjadi ayah bagi Alois. O-ow.. ini tidak baik. Mana yang paling ia cintai? Alois? Irene? Ah.. untuk saat ini ikuti saja arus yang mengalir.

**XXX**

**~END OF CHAPTER 1~**

Akhirnya chapter 1 saya publisehed! Hehe..

Maaf akan apdet yang lama. Banyak fic. yang sedang saya kerjakan tapi belum di publish. Saya kembali dengan cerita _complicated triangle love. haha.. _ err.. Ibunya Alois saya pilih Irene Diaz-muncul di manga Vol. 9- alasannya, karna dia cantik + rambutnya _blonde_ sama kayak Alois. Hehe. Yasudah, saya akhiri sampai disini. Semoga kalian suka fic. saya ini. Keep support and Review!


End file.
